User talk:Captainfishlip
New pages Can you stop making new pages that basically just say "It's a thing in a game."? It doesn't help that much. If that helped, there wouldn't be any pages in the Wanted Pages section. Pages need context and while I and others can help in tidying up pages, we shouldn't need to basically make the page. You can give context by giving a short biography, discuss its function / abilities, describe its physical appearance, discuss their cameos if it makes several appearances among other stuff. Astrogamer (talk) 22:23, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Ok sorry I'll try to put more information in any future pages I make. The only thing I can't do is add images on the computer I'm using. Captainfishlip (talk) 23:49, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. It's just a bit tiresome trying to fix up every page so, it helps when I don't have to find the vast majority of a page's contents. Astrogamer (talk) 03:22, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Fire Emblem pages Just letting you know about the complaints about the contents being copied from the Fire Emblem wiki. In particular, Cormag was cited. Just try and rewrite a bit of the text for the pages. Astrogamer (talk) 21:53, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations For the new rollback of this wiki :-).--CavaX 09:58, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Images Can you try to get the full sized images? It only takes a couple more clicks on the image or clicking "See full size image" on the wikis you take them from. Astrogamer (talk) 19:02, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Ok I didn't know about that. Captainfishlip (talk) 19:25, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Un-updated Infoboxes Hello just what to let you know I appreciate you on adding the Neo-Geo game re-releases. However just to let you know your articles having the "Un-updated Infoboxes" in the category section. Who are you getting the un-updated infoboxes label despite the infobox looking good. LaytonPuzzle27 (talk) 20:03, May 13, 2018 (UTC) I honestly don't know. I just use the Infobox CVG template and it automatically shows up. If theres a way to change that I will. Captainfishlip (talk) 20:32, May 13, 2018 (UTC) From the articles the one I made the opinion is to add |Fix= right at the end of }}. Maybe that could help. LaytonPuzzle27 (talk) 21:49, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Ok I'll try that in a minute Captainfishlip (talk) 22:10, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Got it figured out I'll start fixing all the pages in a little bit Captainfishlip (talk) 22:14, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Box art When you upload box art, can you please label them according to region? Instead of saying "Box Art" in the file name, put the region like (NA) for North America or (JP) for Japan. Also, we try to have decent quality for the box art so can you look on Gamefaqs or mobygames for the high quality versions of the box art. Astrogamer (talk) 05:11, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Ok I'll make sure to do that from now on Captainfishlip (talk) 05:38, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Rex I saw that you added the "Super Smash Bros. Spirits" category to Rex's page, can you tell me where it was confirmed because I don't know where he was shown to be one and would know if it is legitimate. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 10:25, November 2, 2018 (UTC) He is on the website under spirits in a screenshot under the more ways to play with Spirits section of the page. Captainfishlip (talk) 15:58, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Oh! I didn't know that they updated the website with new screenshots, thanks. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 18:08, November 2, 2018 (UTC) hey man i found the Cuphead trailer for Nintendo Switch Article Help Would you mind helping me add info on the video game articles I made. There mostly Virtual Console and Sega Ages games. LaytonPuzzle27 (talk) 15:52, April 2, 2019 (UTC) You mean adding stuff like the gameplay and plot? Sure. Captainfishlip (talk) 16:09, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Thank you very much most of the articles I post are mostly blank and are need adding info or improvement on them and you find on my following list. To tell you the truth am not the best in writing articles and the rules against plagiarism does not help me at all. LaytonPuzzle27 (talk) 21:49, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Nintendo Switch Online MacaroniMaster5 (talk) 05:54, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Why was my edit reverted? Reverted vandalism MacaroniMaster5 (talk) 21:12, November 26, 2019 (UTC)Warning: do not trust this user! He or she keeps reverting my edits for no reason, and saying Brico-Meiser is just a joke! So your saying not to trust me cause I'm reverting your vandalism? If the Switch was discontinued why are games coming out next year for it? And where has Nintendo every acknowledged Brico-Meiser? Captainfishlip (talk) 22:08, November 26, 2019 (UTC)